Nosferatu
by JenerikMindz
Summary: An insatiable hunger, one that can not be fulfilled, only fought. What happens though, when your too tired to fight back? You kick ass. NarutoxOC AU
1. Prologue

It was then that he felt it. The most inopportune time, a time where this feeling should have been nonexistent, but here it was. Hunger. That insatiable hunger that couldn't be cured, only tapered. He grabbed his stomach in pain and that was all that was needed for the ninja in the mirrors to take his plan into action. He launched a barrage of needles at the blond haired youth. Naruto only caught a glimpse of the needles before he closed his eyes in fear of death. When a moment passed and he felt nothing, his eyes opened, believing he was dead. He only then realized that the one teammate, the one who constantly belittled him, and stole the object of his affection, had taken the hit for him. When his fellow ninja said his final goodbye, Naruto grew enraged. Enraged enough to call upon a power from within, strong enough to forget about the hunger... for the moment.

"...Haku?" asked Naruto, in fear that it truly was who Naruto believed it to be. Haku only gravely nodded, looking resigned in his fate.

"Please. Kill me. I am no longer a useful tool to Zabuza." He coughed out blood, and a few drops landed on Naruto's face. Apparently, the shot Naruto had given to Haku's chest had been more extensive then he originally thought. Naruto froze in sight of the blood. It smelled delicious. That deep, rich, red color of it. Suddenly the hunger was back. He pulled his hand up and wiped the blood onto his fingers. He stared at it for a moment before liking it off his fingers. His eyes flashed red before slowly stalking towards Haku, his aura growing more oppressive every step. Haku was now having trouble breathing. Haku heard chirping and through sheer force of will and determination found that his master was in trouble and stepped into an ice mirror to help him. Naruto snapped out of his blood induced trance, and ran over to Kakashi, eyes silently tearing at what he almost became.

"Well, it seems as though you have failed me Zabuza. Then again, I always knew you were just a baby demon." said a voice from beyond the mist. Zabuza discreetly dropped the technique to gain view on the person who dared to insult the Demon of the mist. It was Gato. "It too bad your friend had to die Zabuza, I would have liked to repay him back for my arm a hundred fold." Zabuza's eyes lit up with a fire attributed to righteous fury.

"Kid, give me your kunai." said Zabuza to Naruto. Naruto looked towards Kakashi for approval, and the older man gave a slight nod of the head. Naruto tossed up the kunai and Zabuza caught it with his mouth. Before the Demon of the Mist ran off to his and Gato's impending doom, he muttered a few words that only Naruto heard. "Thank you... for being the only other one who would weep for Haku." Naruto teared harder because he felt guilty that he hadn't even realized Haku was dead until now. Disgusted with himself, Naruto looked towards that ground to hide his face from Kakashi, who only thought that Naruto was only hiding his tears.

Naruto, though, did not have much time to regret as Zabuza's bloodshed caused Naruto's senses to go into overdrive. Not only did Zabuza cut down Gato, he had cut a swath of death throughout his ranks, causing the smell of blood to run rampant across the bridge. Naruto immediately stopped crying as his eyes flashed red again, but due to his head being down, Kakashi never caught it.

"You just killed our meal ticket!"

"Lets rampage the village and take what we need from there!"

"YEAH!" The were about to start running when they were hit with a strong fear. A fear so strong Kakashi made the conclusion that Kyuubi was being released. He had little to no chakra and absolutely no strength left, so how was he going to counter the beast? He looked to Naruto, to see if he could find an opening, only to realize that there was none of Kyuubi's chakra leaking out, and Naruto seemed to be deathly silent. None at all like he imagined it would be. His eyes... his eyes were what Kakashi was terrified of. It wasn't the malicious red of the Kyuubi, but a purer, and more regal red that somehow screamed comfort in death. Meaning : Naruto would take comfort in _your _death. The eyes itself made you want to commit suicide rather than face the monster that owned them. Before Naruto could do anything though, an arrow hit the ground and a new voice was heard.

"If you want to take the village, your going to have to get by us!" yelled Inari from the other side of the bridge, breaking Naruto of his trance, and freeing all those who were locked in his gaze. The bandits immediately fled, and the villagers cheered. It was over.

During the rest of the trip in wave, there were no more incidents that Naruto could recall, and once he was in Konoha again, he would have Ramen to fill the void created by his insatiable hunger. The sweet, salty and warm broth seemed to be the only solution to help his hunger, but would it be enough this time?

DEVIDER

Whilst in Konoha, Naruto was able to contain the hunger with the wonderful solution named Ramen. Fortunately for him, the hunger was never as powerful as it was on the bridge. For this, Naruto thanked the Ramen-gods daily. It wasn't until the second exam of the chuunin exam did the hunger strike ferociously once again. He had been talking to his teammates when the crazy snake examiner, as he had so eloquently put it, had thrown a kunai at his cheek, hugged him from behind and licked the blood off his cheek. From his vantage point, he could not only hear her heartbeat, but feel it. Of course, the examiner mistook his stiffness as being scared. Little did she know, her sensei, who was currently disguised, had just saved her life once more by providing a distraction and moving her away from Naruto.

The next time the hunger hit, marked the first time Naruto was taken over by the feeling. During the actual second exam, a sannin by the name of Orochimaru had attacked. He easily succeeded in pushing back, and beating down both Sasuke and Naruto. This was even after Naruto had found his special power in rage, aka Kyuuubi. Naruto looked up from his position on the forest floor to ascertain his teammates condition, thinking Orochimaru had gotten his jollies and left. What he saw was not what he would have expected from even the weirdest of tales. Orochimaru had just elongated his neck and his head was going straight for Sasuke. Despite his teammates impending doom, Naruto could only think of one thing. Orochimaru's now exposed neck. His hunger had just come back with more ferocity than ever before. It had become so ravenous that he could literally see the scene in slow motion. Something deep in his soul told him that all he needed to feel full was to just bite down. Naruto was now salivating at the thought. He was so focused on the neck, he could have sworn he saw the intricate veins, and arteries that resided in the neck.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He rushed forward with a speed that he didn't know he had. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as Orochimaru had gotten wind of the movement and allowed his body to kick Naruto back into a tree with enough force to break the tree and cause it to collapse. Thankfully it landed on the side adjacent to Naruto, much to Orochimaru's displeasure. Not bothering with the details, he continued his task. He bit Sasuke in the neck and tainted his very soul with the wretched abomination known as the cursed seal. Seeing his work to be done, Orochimaru left a few parting words to the last remaining conscious member, which is exactly how he meant it to be. Who else would ensure that Sasuke would be well taken care of?

Naruto could only watch as Orochimaru ran off before succumbing to the darkness, not to wake up until after the fiasco with the sound nins.

Devider

Having made up camp to rest, team 7 debated what to do about their missing scroll situation. Luckily for them, Kabuto happened to be walking by. Deciding that a mutual truce was needed, the group of four stalked out into the woods looking for the last scroll. After an hours trek through the forest, Naruto grew fed up.

"Jeez! It feels like were walking in circles!" he exclaimed, the others shushing him, lest he give away their position. Kabuto thought hard about his statement. Had they been walking around in circles? He threw a kunai into a tree discreetly and continued to walk with the group. After 10 minutes, he realized that they were fast encroaching upon his thrown kunai.

"Stop." he said. They looked at the senior genin in confusion. "I threw that kunai there when Naruto so eloquently said that we were walking in a circle. It appears that our blond friend was correct. We are currently ensnared in a genjutsu that alters your perception and balance slightly, causing you to move slightly to the side. It's such a subtle genjutsu in such a dense, and unrefined environment that even a jounin would be hard pressed to find it." Immediately the three thought the worst. Who else in the forest could cast a genjutsu that could quite possibly fool a jounin? Orochimaru. Before they could voice their opinion however, Kabuto began to talk again. "Who is causing this illusion. Show yourself!" Their only reply was laughter and the sight of more then a hundred clones appear around them, causing mild panic. Naruto, seeing this as his chance to shine, smiled. He fashioned his hands into a cross shaped seal and created just as many shadow clones.

"Get them!" he yelled as the clones went to attack the other clones. Everyone saw this as a cue, one that snapped them out of their reverie and brought them into action. They attacked the clones with fervor but quickly realized that they were no ordinary clones. The clones couldn't be hit, but they could attack. Starting to see his clones pop out of existence one by one, he started to panic a little. It was more then enough to spark the fight or flight reaction inside of him that cause his hunger to return. Immediately he could hear the heartbeat of every living thing around him, and it made him ravenous. As he tried to calm himself down, he realized that there were three heartbeats that sounded oddly distorted. It was as if... "They're underground!" Kabuto, in the heat of the moment forgot that he was supposed to be acting the role of genin, and launched an underground missile designed for those who lurked under the surface of the earth. Thankfully for him, no one noticed.

"Shit!" one of the enemy ninja yelled. Naruto, in his state of increased hunger, pinpointed the sound of the now exposed heartbeat and lunged without any thought. He regained his senses in mid-air and shifted his weight so that he was able to make it just a punch to the face instead of what it should have really been. A bite to the neck. Knocking out their leader and enraging the other two into fighting hand to hand, team 7 plus Kabuto were able to easily remove the threat., thus granting them the missing scroll and entrance to the tower where the last of the trials awaited them.

A/N:Well, this is the prologue. I threw the second and first chap together since they were both pieces of the prologue and someone suggested that I should do this. Ja ne.


	2. Turning

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Whilst in Konoha, Naruto was able to contain the hunger with the wonderful solution named Ramen. Fortunately for him, the hunger was never as powerful as it was on the bridge. For this, Naruto thanked the Ramen-gods daily. It wasn't until the second exam of the chuunin exam did the hunger strike ferociously once again. He had been talking to his teammates when the crazy snake examiner, as he had so eloquently put it, had thrown a kunai at his cheek, hugged him from behind and licked the blood off his cheek. From his vantage point, he could not only hear her heartbeat, but feel it. Of course, the examiner mistook his stiffness as being scared. Little did she know, her sensei, who was currently disguised, had just saved her life once more by providing a distraction and moving her away from Naruto.

The next time the hunger hit, marked the first time Naruto was taken over by the feeling. During the actual second exam, a sannin by the name of Orochimaru had attacked. He easily succeeded in pushing back, and beating down both Sasuke and Naruto. This was even after Naruto had found his special power in rage, aka Kyuuubi. Naruto looked up from his position on the forest floor to ascertain his teammates condition, thinking Orochimaru had gotten his jollies and left. What he saw was not what he would have expected from even the weirdest of tales. Orochimaru had just elongated his neck and his head was going straight for Sasuke. Despite his teammates impending doom, Naruto could only think of one thing. Orochimaru's now exposed neck. His hunger had just come back with more ferocity than ever before. It had become so ravenous that he could literally see the scene in slow motion. Something deep in his soul told him that all he needed to feel full was to just bite down. Naruto was now salivating at the thought. He was so focused on the neck, he could have sworn he saw the intricate veins, and arteries that resided in the neck.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He rushed forward with a speed that he didn't know he had. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough as Orochimaru had gotten wind of the movement and allowed his body to kick Naruto back into a tree with enough force to break the tree and cause it to collapse. Thankfully it landed on the side adjacent to Naruto, much to Orochimaru's displeasure. Not bothering with the details, he continued his task. He bit Sasuke in the neck and tainted his very soul with the wretched abomination known as the cursed seal. Seeing his work to be done, Orochimaru left a few parting words to the last remaining conscious member, which is exactly how he meant it to be. Who else would ensure that Sasuke would be well taken care of?

Naruto could only watch as Orochimaru ran off before succumbing to the darkness, not to wake up until after the fiasco with the sound nins.

* * *

Having made up camp to rest, team 7 debated what to do about their missing scroll situation. Luckily for them, Kabuto happened to be walking by. Deciding that a mutual truce was needed, the group of four stalked out into the woods looking for the last scroll. After an hours trek through the forest, Naruto grew fed up.

"Jeez! It feels like were walking in circles!" he exclaimed, the others shushing him, lest he give away their position. Kabuto thought hard about his statement. Had they been walking around in circles? He threw a kunai into a tree discreetly and continued to walk with the group. After 10 minutes, he realized that they were fast encroaching upon his thrown kunai.

"Stop." he said. They looked at the senior genin in confusion. "I threw that kunai there when Naruto so eloquently said that we were walking in a circle. It appears that our blond friend was correct. We are currently ensnared in a genjutsu that alters your perception and balance slightly, causing you to move slightly to the side. It's such a subtle genjutsu in such a dense, and unrefined environment that even a jounin would be hard pressed to find it." Immediately the three thought the worst. Who else in the forest could cast a genjutsu that could quite possibly fool a jounin? Orochimaru. Before they could voice their opinion however, Kabuto began to talk again. "Who is causing this illusion. Show yourself!" Their only reply was laughter and the sight of more then a hundred clones appear around them, causing mild panic. Naruto, seeing this as his chance to shine, smiled. He fashioned his hands into a cross shaped seal and created just as many shadow clones.

"Get them!" he yelled as the clones went to attack the other clones. Everyone saw this as a cue, one that snapped them out of their reverie and brought them into action. They attacked the clones with fervor but quickly realized that they were no ordinary clones. The clones couldn't be hit, but they could attack. Starting to see his clones pop out of existence one by one, he started to panic a little. It was more then enough to spark the fight or flight reaction inside of him that cause his hunger to return. Immediately he could hear the heartbeat of every living thing around him, and it made him ravenous. As he tried to calm himself down, he realized that there were three heartbeats that sounded oddly distorted. It was as if... "They're underground!" Kabuto, in the heat of the moment forgot that he was supposed to be acting the role of genin, and launched an underground missile designed for those who lurked under the surface of the earth. Thankfully for him, no one noticed.

"Shit!" one of the enemy ninja yelled. Naruto, in his state of increased hunger, pinpointed the sound of the now exposed heartbeat and lunged without any thought. He regained his senses in mid-air and shifted his weight so that he was able to make it just a punch to the face instead of what it should have really been. A bite to the neck. Knocking out their leader and enraging the other two into fighting hand to hand, team 7 plus Kabuto were able to easily remove the threat., thus granting them the missing scroll and entrance to the tower where the last of the trials awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: well, thats pretty much it for me, for now at least, big test and I really should study... I might have another chapter up by friday, but it is my bday then so u know... dont get your hopes up. Before you get depressed though, I do have at least half of it written up. The story actually starts with the beginning of the prelims so eagerly await it. (please) anyway, review so I know if theres anything wrong, or if people actually read this. Ja ne.**


	3. Orange?

A/N: I'VE CHANGED THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY! EVERYTHING FROM CHAPTER 3 ON WILL BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS STORY.

The reason for this is because I got lost in schoolwork and completely forgot what direction I was taking this story. I reread all of my chapters and found myself disappointed in chapter 3 and 4, so I have decided to rewrite from chapter 3 on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

* * *

"What the hell is happening!?" asked Naruto, who at the moment was caught inside of a swirling vortex of souls. He heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around to see himself. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm you... well... the suppressed you." replied the doppleganger who then shrugged. "The more violent one anyway." All Naruto could reply with was an asounding, "Huh?"

"To put it shortly, I'm the violent mass murderer version of you. Every time you wanted to hurt someone, kill someone or even just wish bad luck upon them, you suppressed it and became happy again. All that suppression created me. You also had a sad persona... but I got a little hungry." he pointed to the Naruto on the floor who's jugular and windpipe were completely exposed. Naruto threw up. After he finished, he pointed an accusing finger at the violent persona.

"You! You made me bite that guys neck!" The clone just pointed at himself in an innocent "Me?" gesture. He then shook his head.

"Nope. That was all you. Made me so goddamn proud too. You should've seen weepy over there. Depressing fuck was crying over your lost humanity. Hahaha." Violence then began to crack into hysterics.

"No... there was no way I did that. No. It wasn't m-" He started to sway back and forth. Violence started to laugh more.

"I think he's going to blow!" And blow he did, spewing chunks all over the flooded floor. Violence threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Look kid... guy... me. Yea, thats it. Look **me, **you're going to have to accept that you're different sooner or later. Might as well accept it now. You know you want too." he said, as he childishly dragged along the to. Naruto just stared up at him with red eyes. Violence met him with an eerie yellow. Naruto spit some bile over his shoulder and Violence's grin split even wider.

"Why yellow?" Naruto asked. If possible, Violence's grin grew more.

"Because yellow and red make orange." They shook hands and broke into hysterics that continued even as Violence disappeared.

* * *

"How is he sensei?" asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi sighed. It had been two weeks since the preliminary matches and there were two weeks left till the final matches. Even if Naruto were to wake up now, it would be fruitless. Not that Sarutobi didn't have faith in the poor boy, it was that he was a realist. Neji had been first in his class, had a bloodline, had more experience in battles and would have had a whole month to train. This added together boded unwell for the blonde, yet Sarutobi still had a glimmer of hope. If not only because Naruto had been able to make the impossible possible once or twice. "He is stable. Nothing has changed Jiraiya-kun. Rest your weary mind. Not once in the past two weeks have I seen you even attempt to peep. The boy isn't dead. There will be more chances to reconcile. As an order from your sensei, leave here and come back after you have properly rested. Allow an old man to feel the comfort health through his student. Go now." Jiraiya gave a slow nod and silently promised to Naruto that he would be back later.

He watch Naruto's chest rise and fall steadily, silently worrying about his health. 'Wake up soon Naruto-kun. You've more people caring for you then you know.' thought the venerated Hokage.

* * *

"What bring you here Kurenai-chan?" asked a rather pale man in a business suit. He had a calm and friendly yet authoritive air about him, but his eyes were just as mesmerizing and as dangerous as Kurenai's. They also happened to be just red, if not a bit deeper. Surrounding him was a few more business suit styled people who were just as pale but lacked the same aura about them. Kurenai bowed.

"I think I have found another like us Onizuka-sama." Onizuka laughed gently.

"What have I told you about the 'sama' Nai-chan? Two hundred years and you still haven't remembered baka-musume?" Kurenai blushed and looked ashamed. "Now, baka-musume," he took much pleasure in her embarrassment, "what was that you were saying?"

Kurenai took a moment to reign in her feelings before continuing. "I believe another Nosferatu was born two-weeks ago Onizuka-otou. The only reason why I was not able to inform you earlier was because of a previous engagement to my gennin team. Gomen." Onizuka smiled once more.

"Raise your head Nai-chan. Tell me of the details, and we shall see whether or not another of us walks the earth. I trust you were able to get a word in with the subject at hand?" Kurenai once again looked ashamed.

"Gomen Onizuka-otou, but Naruto, the one I previously mentioned who also holds the Kyuubi, has been in a coma for the past two weeks. As such I was unable to ascertain who turned him and what abilities he is to gain." She bowed her head once again. "Gomen Otou-sama!" Onizuka waved his hand in an attempt to relieve his _daughters _tension and guilt.

"Relax child." he chuckled. "To find who sired him would be as easy as asking the company. They always have a compiled list of which Nosferatu is in what area, or have you forgotten... my baka-musume?" he asked good naturedly. She had the decency to bluch. "Return to your dwelling young one, I shall keep you posted as usual. Be on guard though, as the number of rogues have increased over the past year. I do not know what it is your grand-sire is up to but as usual baka-otou is trying to start trouble. Stay safe my child." Kurenai nodded and left at once. A strong nosferatu in her own right, she was not one to take chances. At full speed she dashed across the jungles of Fire country and towards Konoha.

* * *

"Doctor, can you please com here?" The doctor nodded and followed the nurse. "His vitals are all over the place. One moment his respirations were at 12/min, and pulse was 54/min, now they're at 28 and 88 respectively. There's no sign of internal damage and no reason for there to be any, and his brain waves haven't fluctuated at all... you don't think he's awake do you?" The doctor took another look at the chart.

"That is odd... and you say you've run diagnostics already, yes?" The nurse nodded. "Please call the Hokage, hopefully he can requisition Inoichi-sama to look into his mind. It could be a psychological problem."

"But his brain waves haven't so much as spiked in the past two weeks." she said, though it was more as a question then a statement.

"Ahh, but there in lies the problem. I haven't seen it much since the end of the 2nd great shinobi war, but I believe it was called a mind lock. In cases where the victim has suffered severe mental torture, unfortunately so in poor Naruto's case, when a traumatic effect happens, chakra locks the brain inwards and allows absolutely nothing out. This phenomenon causes the brain to react as though it were under stress. I believe the condition is called..." the doctor grumbled out the last part.

"Excuse me doctor?" The doctor mumbled once more. "I'm sorry sir. What?"

"Brain lock. The condition is called brain lock." The nurse was dumbfounded before snickering. "Yes yes, its not the most medically termed condition, but thats what its called. Hell, I didn't name it." The nurse snickered while walking out the door to fulfill the previous order of requesting help from the Hokage, the doctor following, at the same moment attempting to convince the nurse that it wasn't his fault the condition was so bluntly named. Had they stayed a moment longer they would have seen Naruto's eyes open.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the new digs. Please do review!


	4. Give the man a cookie

Man... that was a bad weekend to update Nosferatu. Oh well. Here's the next chap. enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: The amount of things I own can be counted on one finger. Unfortunately it's neither my soul nor Naruto. Quite possibly might not even by the finger with which I'm counting. Scary no?**

**

* * *

  
**

She could've sworn that she noticed him take this street. Now where could he be?

"Noo-" Squelch. Crunch. Oh. There he is. Kurenai turned into the dark alley that she heard the noise come from. What she saw made her sigh. All newly turned Nosferatu tended to bite too hard on their first kill. As usual she would have... to...

Kurenai gagged. The smell of blood ran rampant in this alley. She took her first look around and was shocked. There were at least 3 other bodies around. Each one looked as though their entire neck was bitten off. She watched in a morbid fascination as Naruto sucked dry another corpse before pulling away a few pieces of meat.

"Ahh. That really hit the spot." he said as he patted his belly. He turned to Kurenai and looked her in the eyes. She was mildly shocked that he had orange eyes but thought nothing of it as it wasn't an important matter at the moment. "What can I do for you Kurenai-sensei?"

"You seem to be adjusting rather well Naruto." she commented off-handedly.

"Eh. I was born to kill I guess. Just never realized it till now." he grinned, showing off his rather impressive _rows _of sharp teeth, his incisors being the sharpest and largest of the set.

"Giving into the village?"

"Don't you mean _digging _into the village?" His grin grew larger at his play on words. Kurenai frowned. Naruto was showing signs of insanity. It wasn't very often but every now and again, vampires would gain the ability to absorb the memories of the person they fed from first. This led to a clash of memories causing them to exhibit signs of insanity. It was a temporary thing, but all it takes is one stupid... _vampire... _to expose the race. They may be powerful, but no one is truly immortal.

"Don't be a wise ass. Come with me, I need to explain some things to you." she said as she turned her back and began to walk out of the alley. She looked over her shoulder and at him. Or more specifically, his choice of attire. "Oh and do something about the shirt. There's way to much blood." She vanished in a shunshin.

"It's a hospital gown!" he yelled into the air. When he was sure she was gone, mainly by seeing if she would answer back, he pulled off the hospital gown and tossed it in a trashcan. "Bitch." He walked over to one of the corpses. "Sorry buddy," he began as he crouched down and removed the man's pants, "but I need these more then you." He felt a little weight in the back pocket. He fished around for a moment until he felt a wallet. "Well what do you know? Looks like I owe you twice over." He started whistling a jaunty tune and walked out of the alley.

* * *

"Right this way Hokage-sama, Inoichi-sama." said the doctor as he led them towards Naruto's hospital room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the bed was empty and the window was open. On the sill was a note in a scratchy and simplistic, hiragana style writing.

'_Yo! The hospital food is so horrible I went to go find something _local _to eat. Hahah. I'm a genius. Don't try looking for me at Ichiraku's cuz I'm not in the mood for ramen. Weird huh? _

_-The Great Uzumaki-Sama!'_

"Ahaha. Good to see the boy is in good health!" laughed Inoichi. The Hokage smiled, while the doctor was still dumbfounded. Sarutobi turned to Inoichi.

"Please retrieve Jiraiya for me, I think he's the one who was waiting the most for this moment." Inoichi nodded before leaving. "Doctor, I do believe you should close your mouth. Your face just may get stuck like that." Sarutobi chuckled at his little joke before leaving the stunned doctor. Maybe if it were some other shinobi Sarutobi would be just as shocked, but Naruto was everything but normal, and in no way, shape or form was he complaining. Yet.

* * *

"Do you know what you are?" asked Kurenai.

"A male?" replied Naruto. Kurenai sighed. "Look Kurenai-_sensei, _I'm not in the mood for games. Just tell me what you came here to tell me and let me be on my way. I got things to do."

"Alright. I think I know what you want. The winners of the prelims, right?" Seeing his nod, she continued. "Kiba beat Sakura, no explanation there hopefully." Naruto snorted. "Lee beat Neji after releasing his, may I say ridiculous, ankle weights."

"Hey! They're cool!" shouted Naruto indignantly. Kurenai gave him a stare.

"Are you just saying that because they're orange?" Naruto stared at her as though she really thought that low of him. Her stare revealed all that he wished to know. Yes. Yes she did.

"Weights placed at the ankles give better centrifugal force when kicking plus the metal from the weight will allow him to kick away kunai and shuriken. So there!" Kurenai stared at him for a moment as if judging if that were really his answer before continuing.

"Hinata beat Tenten after getting close enough that Tenten couldn't fight effectively enough."

'WOO! The color orange prevails!' thought Naruto.

"Shino beat Dosu, that sound guy with the arm weapon if your wondering, by plugging his melody cannon with bugs, causing it to implode."

"Shino is awesome." commented Naruto off-handedly. Kurenai had an approving look.

"I'll be sure to tell him you think so. May I continue?" He waved his hand at her, which caused her eye to tick from being answered in such a degrading manner. "Kankuro beat Kin, sand and sound by the way, by using a puppet, and Shikimaru lost to Temari of the sand by way of wind attack."

"What about Sasuke." he asked. She cringed. She was hoping he didn't ask.

"He fought Gaara, the sand user and was crushed. Luckily he wasn't killed, but the doctors aren't sure if he will ever be a ninja again. I'm sorry Naruto." she said, with sympathy. Naruto shrugged.

"No biggie. He was an asshole. So I have a whole month to train, yea?" Kurenai was stunned. His teammate just lost the ability to be a ninja, and was almost killed, yet this was his reaction. Wait, month?

"How long do you think you were out Naruto?" she asked.

"Probably a few hours, day at the max. Why do you ask?" he replied with no hesitation.

"You've been out for a good two weeks. I don't know the specific details but the doctors labeled you a coma patient."

"Holy shit, yea?"

"Thats it? That's your reaction? Out for two entire weeks in a coma and thats all you have to say?"

"Thats it."

"Your teammate almost died and all you do is call him an asshole, is this really the same Naruto that everyone says is compassionate? The one who cares for his teammates with his life?"

"In my defense... he really is an asshole. Who said all that?"

"Kakashi."

"Good man. I should really go buy him a cookie or something."

"You know your crazy right?"

"Probably."

"Touche."

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage requests your presence at the tower. It seems Uzumaki-san has awoken." said the ANBU. He watched in mild amusement as the Sannin's face went threw what he thought was 46 stages of happiness. Each stage would be counted each time Jiraiya would do his entrance jig. 46 times. Poor Anbu.

* * *

"So back to your original question, I don't understand. What did you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like. What do you think you are?"

"Let's pretend I have no idea..."

"You are a Nosferatu. A... _vampire _if you wish." she said vampire with much disdain.

"Two questions. First one: You mean vampire as in blood of the innocents, turn into bats watch out for garlic and sun type vampire?" She nodded.

"Well, the garlic is more of legend if anything. It won't do much more then make your breath smell. Secondly, 'blood of the innocents'? What shotty sci-fi movie did you get that from? Blood is blood. And bats? Beyond being a myth, thats wayyyy to cliché. The sun is only dangerous to those with older blood. The newer generations, such as myself and you I suppose, don't have the blood of the ancestors run thick enough, so along with some power lost, some weaknesses were lost as well."

"I can dig it... I guess." 'Damn.' "Second question: Why did you say vampire like that?" She hissed for just a moment, but it was quick enough for Naruto to dismiss it as the imagionation. Hiss? Talk about your cliché.

"Nosferatu is what we are Naruto. Vampire is a degrading term. It's usually what everyone calls the rogues. The one's who have completely abandoned humanity and have forsaken the company. They kill when hungry and spare no one. They are the reasons we are frowned upon. There aren't many because a few of us in the company have taken to hunting them, but they aren't without their power. As much as I loathe to admit, my grandsire is one of their _esteemed _leaders."

"Company? Grandsire?" asked Naruto. Did she really expect him to understand all of these terms that she was throwing around? Wasn't the point of his being here so she could inform him? Crazy bitch.

Kurenai sighed. She should have expected this. "The company is kind of like some of the clans of Konoha. There is a head council, and certain leaders that they pass their orders unto. These leaders then govern certain areas and the Nosferatu that live in them."

"What exactly do they do? The other Nosferatu I mean."

"Whatever they want, as long as they follow the rules set up by the leader of that area. Like me, I'm a ninja but I know for a fact one of the stronger Nosferatu in this area is the owner of a prestigious bank. His brother owns the Red Light district."

"And grandsire?"

"A grandsire is pretty much your sire's sire."

"What the hell is a sire?" asked Naruto, patience wearing thin. Kurenai was a bit confused. He knew to feed instinctively, as did most Nosferatu, but he didn't know what a sire was. Surely he received some memories from his sire. Speaking of which, she would have to talk to Valcruz and Voldo sometime soon to see which of those two idiots thought it would be funny to sire a jinchuuriki.

"A sire is the person who bit you."

"Eww. Nobody bit me." Kurenai's eyes went wide. She shot out of her seat and tackled Naruto. She closely examined his torso to look for any signs of a bite. When she could find none, she put some money on the table and dragged him towards another alley.

"Strip." was her command. Naruto denied her request.

"Normally I would do so the moment a beautiful woman asked, however this time I think I'm gonna pass." Kurenai was not phazed.

"Cute. I said to strip. I will not ask again." Her eyes flashed dangerously. Naruto grinned.

"And if I don't?" he asked in a teasing manner, taunting Kurenai to make good on her semi-threat. In a flash she was beside him, right hand balled in a fist aimed for the back of Naruto's head, rather intent on knocking the young man out. Getting hit with the force of an oncoming Akimichi, Naruto plowed into the wall head first.

"Ow." Kurenai hissed. Naruto's eye ticked.

"I will not ask again." Naruto grinned again as he turned to face her.

"You technically are." She appeared next to him again and kicked him into the brick wall that divided the alley from the inside of the store on the opposite street. He broke threw the wall throwing dust and debris into the air.

"You know, a guy could get confused if you keep sending mixed signals like this. I may not be able to feel regret and remorse at the moment but embarrassment still comes at full force ya know. You have my word I wasn't bitten anywhere. Beaten and abused? Yea. Bitten? Nope." Kurenai looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She nodded and he put his guard down. "Awesome. Now... can you help me get this knife out of my back? I kinda can't reach the handle and it really itches." Kurenai sweatdropped. Kid was definitely crazy.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly the way I wanted it to go... oh well. Cest' la vie, carpe diem and whatnot. Cheers to for fixing the problem. Cheers to you if you review. Cheers to me cuz I just so happen to be me. Yay.**


	5. IFAANNB

**A/N: **So someone sent in a review saying Naruto turned and became an insane mass murderer to fast. In my defense, he only killed four people... and it was too survive. But my real reason was completely and utterly simple. No, its not gonna be a bitch ass answer like, "its my story and I can do whatever I want, so go funk yourselves!" The reason is that Naruto in cannon is a pansy ass bitch. Lord knows I love the story (mostly), but for this story, that Naruto would be destroyed so fast, that it would have only taken one chapter to write. Don't worry though, he will retain what makes Naruto, Naruto. Maybe?

**BY THE BY... I WILL BE MAKING FUN A FEW FANDOM CLICHES THAT HAVE BEEN FLOATING AROUND. IT WILL BE THROUGH THE ENTIRETY OF THE STORY. A COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIND THEM ALL!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Ya dig?

* * *

"Yo! Hokage-jiji!" yelled Naruto as he stormed into the office. The Hokage smiled. There was the little scoundrel. "I heard I was out for two weeks! You know where Kakashi-sensei is? I gotta ask him to train me." The Hokage let nothing through, though he did grimace a bit on the inside.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but at the moment Kakashi-kun is out on a solo mission." Naruto's frowned, though oddly enough he didn't seem to depressed. "Because both Sasuke and Sakura didn't pass, and you were listed as a coma patient with no estimated wake up date, Kakashi-kun decided to take a small mission. I believe taking a mission by himself is his way of diverting his attention from the fact that two of his prized students ended up in the hospital." Naruto shrugged.

"No offense Jiji, but the explanation wasn't very necessary. You got anyone free who can train me or am I on my own for this one?" he asked. "Before you answer you know how I get when I'm bored." he added with a grin. The Hokage matched his grin with one of his own.

"I have just the person, but before that, let's discuss some of these changes you seem to have gone through." he said in a calm tone, eyes hardening. "I seem to have a little trouble believing you can be so nonchalant about Kakashi not training you seeing as you've come to complain to me quite a few times, yet you've displayed some mannerisms impossible to copy leading me to believe you are quite in fact Naruto. So _Naruto, _why the sudden change in attitude?"

* * *

**Inside a Fictional Area Aptly Named Naruto's Brain (I.F.A.A.N.N.B)**

A suave looking Naruto, dressed in a 3-piece suit made his way to the podium over looking what looked to be a meeting room full of other oddly dressed Naruto's. He began to speak.

"Let's begin this emergency meeting of the I.F.A.A.N.N.B. It has come to our attention that our dear leader," he pointed towards a giant poster of the orange eyed boy as portrayed in the real world, "is in a bind. Now, as we are missing a few members of the council, I believe it's once again time to bring in the big guns." Another Naruto stood up, this time dressed in tattered robes and had a wooden staff.

"That wouldn't be _wise, _Suave. You know he's impossible to control once he begins, and with regret and remorse no longer here, there's nothing stopping him." Suave slammed his hand down on the podium.

"Well, _Wise... _Can you get us out of this damned situation?" Wise sat down. "I thought so. Don't worry though, strength is here to put him back in his place if anything right?" A burly Naruto shook his head in a positive. "Great. Someone go get imagination!"

* * *

'Quick come up with a story!' Naruto shouted to himself mentally. Suddenly, he was hit with an idea so stupid, he just had to use it. Go Naruto.

"It's a mask Jiji. Honestly, would you believe the village idiot to be more powerful then he let on?" he said, grim smile over his face. "If they knew that I was smart and a capable ninja, everyone would probably freak out. Plus," he added, "if I don't show the pain, they eventually give up trying to hurt me!" Oh lord... who the hell would believe this?!

Sarutobi was taken aback. Had he been this blind the entire time? Had he been so uninvolved in young Naruto's life that even he himself hadn't seen when the boy put on a mask? Oh kami, what could he do to repent?

"I'm sorry Naruto. If I had payed more attention, maybe this could have been avoided." apologized the elder man. His head hung low in remorse. Naruto was thankful for this as it meant that the old man wouldn't see the sweatdrop that formed on the back of his head. He would have to thank whatever god saved him though because if the old man, or anyone for that matter, found out that he was a vampire, Kurenai would have his head. She didn't just mean the one on his neck either.

**Flashback to Earlier**

"By the way, Naruto, our race prides itself on secrecy and staying just below the awareness of humans."

"Got it." he replied. Kurenai shook her head.

"No... I don't think you do, so I am going to help you." she leaned over and whispered something in his ear that caused him to pale dramatically. When she finished she looked at his paled demeanor. "Well now... your looking more and more like a true Nosferatu each day." She chuckled as she walked away, leaving Naruto to his state of shock.

**End Flashback**

"You mentioned that you were more powerful, I believe is how you put it, than your current skill set shows. Care to elaborate, my boy?" said Sarutobi, showing a bit more concern then normal due to the shocking (for him) revelation. Jiraiya would certainly have to know about this. "By any chance, does it have anything to do with your recent change in eye color?" A bloodlimit of some sort?

"Yea. Well... kind of. My eyes don't really do anything... they just are... uh..." Shit! The eyes! Need another stor-- got one! "I was doing a henge, to see what I would look like with orange eyes when I accidentally lost concentration and used the fox's chakra too. It's kinda stuck like this now, though I'm not complaining." He grinned and gave two thumbs up. "It's freakin awesome dattebayo!" Sarutobi sighed. Still not complaining... yet.

* * *

"Wow, 2 times in one day Nai-chan?" chuckled Onizuka. "I'm flattered. Now, as much as it pains this humble sire, I know this isn't a social call." Kurenai nodded. "I assume it's about the fledgling, yes?" With another nod, he continued once more. A bit more humor then the previous statements. "So which of the two idiots was it? Voldo or Valcruz? There weren't any other listed Nosferatu in the area, or so says the company at least." As she hesitated to answer, he lost all pretenses of humor. "So it was a rogue then. Bring him here at on-"

"He wasn't bitten." interjected Kurenai. Onizuka's eyes narrowed. He made a motion with his hand and his company left the room. He motioned once again for Kurenai to sit.

"Have you confirmed this?"

"Yes sir."

"An alpha... have you identified his usable techniques yet?" Kurenai's had the good graces to look ashamed. "Oh my dear baka-musume... whatever am I to do with you?" The tense air that once surrounded Onizuka disappeared. "I'll send word to the company that another has arisen. It's not as uncommon as you think."

"But aren't alpha Nosferatu the strongest? What about the stories we were told? Aren't the leaders of the company alpha?" Onizuka chuckled once more.

"Those stories, I'm afraid to say, are just stories. There have been many sired who have beaten an alpha. Take me for example. Though your grandsire is an alpha, I could easily match him, should we both fight. It wouldn't be easy, but your sire has got a few tricks that he hasn't showed you just yet." he said, chuckling quite a bit as he reached the end of his explanation. "Go now baka-musume, show him our ways. Expect a visit from a company lackey though. They'll want to test his capabilities and usefulness. Teach him well because the trials for alphas are tougher then the ones for those sired." Kurenai nodded and left. Onizuka let out a sigh. An alpha huh? Hopefully his sire didn't get word.

* * *

"So kid, I hear your actually a bit more capable then you let on. Show me." said the white haired man that Naruto had been told to follow to an empty training field.

"Uhh... how about some introductions?" asked Naruto. Jiraya shook his head.

"You get that privilege if I deem you worthy enough to take you as my apprentice." he replied. Naruto sighed, nodded, then went into a battle stance. Jiraiya frowned. His stance seemed so awkward, he felt like the boy would fall over the moment he moved a muscle. Suddenly, Jiraiya put up an arm to block his head, intercepting a kick.

"Not bad kid." commented Jiraiya, who disappeared a moment later via kawarimi dodging a clone that attempted to kick him in the stomach. "Hari Jizo!" he yelled, as he saw a hail of kunai coming his way. The kid was attacking pretty fast for a gennin. Jiraiya moved his head to the right, feeling his way through an oncoming attack before headbutting the over-extended Naruto using his extra large forehead protector as a weapon. Watching Naruto writhe in pain as he dealt with the boy's clones he threw out a gold nugget of information. To him at least. "A forehead protector can also be used as a forehead weapon gaki!" Naruto's scowl made his day.

"Ready for round two old man?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Are you?"


End file.
